Kuzco
Kuzco, also known known as Emperor Kuzco, is the main protagonist of Disney's 2000 feature film The Emperor's New Groove and The Emperor's New School. In Kronk's New Groove, he serves as the director, and his role as the main character is taken by Kronk. He was voiced by David Spade in the films and by J.P. Manoux in the video games and television series. Personality Kuzco is very self-centered, thinking that everyone should be put below him, because he is "Emperor". Kuzco is forced by law to graduate from "Kuzco Academy," a school, that he paid for, in order to stay Emperor. Yzma and Kronk continually plot to make sure that Kuzco fails his class and he doesn't become Emperor. Kuzco's catch phrases are "No touchies!", "Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!", "Boo-ya!", "Boom, baby, boom!", and "It's all about me!". He is 18 years old. He has black long hair. His occupation is an Emperor and a student at Kuzco Academy. He wears Emperor clothing: a red and yellow robe and a yellow emperor crown. He also has aqua earings on his ears. Kuzco is initially portrayed as a spoiled, selfish, cocky, rude, sarcastic teenager, albeit with a sense of flair and pizazz. It's implied that this personality stemmed from the fact that Yzma practically raised him from childhood. Appearances The Emperor's New Groove One day in the throne room, after firing Yzma for taking his place, Kuzco summons Pacha, an overweight peasant to tell him that he's building his summer home, Kuzcotopia, on the site of Pacha's home, thus rendering Pacha and his family homeless. Pacha is then dismissed by Kuzco's personal guards. In the Secret Lab, Yzma and her lackey, Kronk then attempt to kill Kuzco as revenge of getting fired. However, the attempt is flawed as the supposed poison turns out to be extract of llama. She then orders Kronk to knock out Kuzco, take him out of town, and finish the job. Taking the llama's body to the city, conscience-stricken Kronk loses the sack holding Kuzco. Kuzco ends up in Pacha's village, and after discovering that he has been changed, demands that Pacha help him return to the palace. Rebuffed, Kuzco attempts to return on his own and ends up surrounded by a pack of jaguars, only to be saved when Pacha has a change of heart. Kuzco and Pacha now must work together to get back to the palace and change Kuzco back. Kronk's New Groove In Kronk's New Groove, Kuzco acts like the director and breaks the fourth wall by talking to the audience. He admits he has changed: "I'm nice now. Didn't you see the first movie?" However, he remains self-centered; near the end of the movie, he shows up in women's clothing, claiming he is Kronk's wife, announcing, "You like how I weaseled my way into this movie?" The Emperor's New School In The Emperor's New School, to remain emperor, Kuzco must to go to Kuzco Academy, a school he instituted and financed. He must pass all his classes, but Yzma and Kronk are out to make sure he fails. If he fails even one class, he will not be emperor, and Yzma will take over the empire. He is still self-centered. In the series Kuzco develops a love interest, named Malina. In the episode "Father O Mine," Kuzco's real father appears in a Flashback. He is a strong, muscular man, and was emperor before Kuzco. According to Kuzco and Yzma he was lost at sea on a trip when Kuzco was just a baby; thereby granting the throne to Kuzco. It is revealed that Kuzco and his father share two things: a llama birthmark and the same necklace. In another episode, it is revealed that Kuzco has a fear of frogs after a traumatic childhood experience with them as a baby. In another, it is discovered that Kuzco's favorite food is Mudka's Meat Mug which is the only thing he orders. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Kuzco does not actually appear in Who Framed Roger Rabbit (as the film was made long before his), but animation of him dancing from The Emperor's New Groove is included on the main menu of Disc 2 of the Vista Series DVD release of the film. House of Mouse Disney Parks Trivia *He doesn't like cheese on his potatoes, as revealed in the first film. *Kuzco's name is a reference to the ancient Incan city of Cusco. *His favorite treat is a Meat Mug *He has an obsession with "funny hats" and "fancy pants" *He has a fear of gravity *He has a plush toy named Wompy *He once joined the basketball team...but failed winning any games *He has a fondness for chinchillas, he adopted once called "Fuzzy-co" in the episode "Kuzco's Little Secret *He hates vegetables *He once went out on a date with Yatta *He loves disco music *He dislikes Pajama Llama, who is Kronk's favorite character *He is a skilled yo-yoer *He once fell in love with Yzma in disguise in Cool Summer *He plays kazoo *He has a fear of red eyes tree frogs *He dislikes children *He was on Papa Santos's naughty list in A Giftmas Story, but helped him deliver gifts and was forgiven *He has been turned into a llama three times, in the movie, in A Giftmas Story, ''and in ''Emperor's New School Spirit *He wears rainbow underpants which Guaca gave him as a birthday present and also wears underpants with his face on them *His rival is Ramon *He hates festivals of all sorts *He hates most Holidays, except for Kuzco Allegiance Day. He most notably hates Christmas and Cornivale *He loves pizza, oddly enough with cheese. Even if he stated his detest for it in the movie *His father ot lost at sea when Kuzco was only a baby *He often skips school for ridiculous reasons such as his birthday, his unbirthday, the anniverssary of his birthday, and his half birthday * He loves kareoke, even if it wasn't supposed to be invented in his time Gallery Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:The Emperor's New Groove characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Rich people Category:Rabbits Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Indians Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:Characters in video games Category:Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:The Emperor's New Groove characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Rich people Category:Rabbits Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Indians Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:Characters in video games Category:Sidekicks Category:House of Mouse characters